


(One) Fear

by Jestana



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocolypse No [11]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series Finale, Set Before the Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Beverly Crusher wonders if she made the right decision.
Relationships: Beverly Crusher/Jean-Luc Picard
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocolypse No [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138319
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	(One) Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Written for February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocolypse No. The prompt was 'fear'.

_"Now that we know how each of us feels, perhaps we should not be afraid to explore those feelings."_

_"Or perhaps we should be afraid."_

Even months after she uttered them, Beverly's words to Jean-Luc haunted her. He'd been ready to take their relationship further, to explore the possibilities. She hadn't, though. The ache of unacknowledged feelings had become familiar, an old friend. What would happen if she agreed to pursue something with Jean-Luc? Would that ache go away? Or, going by what Jean-Luc had told them about traveling to the future, even if they _did_ explore their feelings for each other, would it last? They'd married and divorced in the span of twenty-five years. That was a lot of emotional turmoil. She blinked when her new lover stirred beside her, his voice husky from sleep. "Beverly? Why are you awake?"

"I can't seem to stop thinking, Jean-Luc," she replied, shifting onto her side to smile at him.

He smiled back, cupping her cheek with his hand. "About what?"

"The future," Beverly sighed, tipping her head forward so her forehead rested against his. "Specifically, what you told me you experienced before."

Sighing in turn, Jean-Luc smoothed his hand down her neck to rest on her shoulder. "Beverly, that was just _one_ possibility. In truth, the future is unknown to us. We just need to make a leap of faith that this _will_ work out."

"As long as you're making that leap with me, I'm not afraid." Smiling, she tilted her head to kiss him, sweet and tender.

**Author's Note:**

> I shipped these two even before I knew what shipping was! I read somewhere that the writers chose to keep these two from getting together so Picard could be free to have flirtations in the movies. I call bullshit and this is my attempt at correcting that decision.


End file.
